


Things You Said Through Your Teeth

by park3rborn



Series: Things You Said (Kylux Short Fics) [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Arguments, But not in the fun way, Force Choking, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Unhappy Ending, i can never decide on how to refer to kylo ren. is it ren? is it kylo?, i love writing drama, my favorite child phasma makes yet another appearance in a kylux fic, this is a little longer than a ficlet but i had to build the tension yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6573913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/park3rborn/pseuds/park3rborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some angry, angry angst in which Hux wants to just keep Kylo Ren safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Said Through Your Teeth

 

Kylo Ren stalked through the cold, grey hallways of The _Finalizer_. The angry pinkish scar on his face throbbed with each beat of his heart and somewhere he felt a stabbing pain, though he wasn't able to focus enough on it to find what it was. His clothes felt too tight, too hot, too heavy. The fluorescent lights were too much, aggravating his migraine, and even the dimming power of his helmet wasn't helping. He had just had another unsuccessful trip into another remote system to find Luke Skywalker. The longer he took to find Skywalker, the better the odds of his mother and her favorite son finding him instead. He could imagine it, messages being sent to the First Order from General Organa with Skywalker, reuniting the Resistance against what he and General Hux had built. 

"Come home, Ben, I miss you and forgive you," General Organa would say, and Skywalker would say something of equal sentimentality, like, "I'm sorry this" and "Forgive me for that". And when that didn't work, they would dismantle the First Order slowly, painfully, until there was nothing left but humiliation. Kylo Ren could never let that happen. He would rather die.

His commlink beeped, another annoying sound. Irritation rolling off him, Kylo Ren answered.

"Lord Ren." It was Captain Phasma.

"Yes, Captain."

"The General has requested you see him in his quarters, sir."

Silence.

"As soon as convenient, sir. Although, his exact words were 'fifteen minutes ago'."

There was another pause as Kylo Ren had to focus on unclenching his jaw. "Thank you, Captain."

"Of course, sir."

Another beep.

Kylo Ren exercised great self control by leaving his lightsaber holstered safely at his side and the commlink in one, fully operational piece. Supreme Leader Snoke would have approved of such control, a something in the back of his head observed.

* * *

The General was standing at the door waiting, a scowl on his face, when Kylo Ren entered Hux's quarters. 

"Where were you, Lord Ren?" he asked as the door closed.

"Need to know, General," Kylo Ren replied coolly.

"Given that you're bleeding on my carpet and you are my direct responsibility on this ship, I believe I need to know." 

Sure enough, blood was dripping from his left side, his black robes saturated already with it, the wound likely the one from Chewbacca only a few days ago. He hadn't let it heal properly in his urgency to find Luke Skywalker, and he continually picked at the healing scab in the shower, reopening it repeatedly. 

"I was in the Outer Rim, looking for Skywalker. Is there any actual reason you called me here or did you just want to mother me, General?"

Hux took two steps forward, moving himself into close proximity with the Knight. Ren stiffened, causing a jolt of pain to jump from his side down his left leg. He inhaled sharply, his voice modulator not picking it up. Hux stared into Ren's mask, and Ren averted his eyes, instead looking into a corner of the room.

"Ren, you always act like this. You can't just go to desolate planets and not tell the person you are supposed to be collaborating with." Hux's eyes narrowed. "I can tell you're not even listening. Take off your helmet." Ren made no motion to remove his helmet, so Hux pressed himself against Ren, hands reaching around his neck, fumbling for the release. He managed to find it, and took off Ren's helmet, setting it down on the floor. Ren's eyes were red rimmed and his face pale from his migraine and sweat made pieces of his hair stick to his face. Hux moved back a few feet and continued.

"Supreme Leader Snoke told me to keep watch on you, and I can't do that if you disappear. Do you understand?" Ren still remained staring behind Hux. "Could you stop being impudent for five minutes? Why do you always disregard your own safety? There isn't another of you, Ren! If you die, there is no other to take your place."

"We have better things to focus on, Hux," Ren said evenly, gaze moving back to Hux's eyes. His hands, however, were slowly balling into fists.

 "Bigger things. Of course," Hux threw up his hands in frustration, "Bigger things, like what? Your ego? The Force? What could possibly be bigger than--"

"This isn't about me, Hux."

"Your inability to understand things like this is why we lost Starkiller Base. Because you underestimate the importance of communication, self-control, and seeing our end game. You underestimate enemies, like that girl, and surely now you finally understand why you cannot underestimate anyone working for the Resistance."

"Hux." Ren's teeth were gritted, and he felt his control slipping.

"Don't 'Hux' me, Ren. This level of mediocrity is how Darth Vader lost the Death Star; how--"

"Don't talk about Darth Vader as if you know him!" Ren snapped, right hand going for lightsaber, igniting it. "As if you understand anything about him!" 

Hux's face showed no fear of Ren's crackling weapon. "Did you know him Ren?! You're going to get yourself KILLED because of some foolish GODDAMN DREAM! You are NOT DARTH VADER!" 

Before Hux had even closed his mouth, he felt a tight vice around his throat. An invisible grip lifted him from the floor. The crackling, wet-electric sound of Kylo Ren's lightsaber seemed to grow from a rumble into a roar as the lights flicked on and off. Kylo Ren's left hand kept Hux suspended choking, booted feet hanging limp three feet above the ground. His right hand shook, gripping his lightsaber. He could kill Hux. He should kill Hux. Should he? Hux coughed, laughing as his face reddened.

"Indecisive?" he choked out sarcastically, hands moving involuntarily to claw at the air suffocating him. Ren growled and squeezed tighter, and watched with satisfaction as Hux's eyes glazed over and slid shut and his body went limp midair. 

Something beeped in the room, and Ren started. He realized. Hux dropped, body crumpling on the ground, head bouncing off the carpeted floor with a dull thud.

"Fuck!" Tears welled up in Ren's eyes and he began to panic. "God dammit, what have I--" he shut off his lightsaber, letting it drop to the ground, "Hux, I'm so-- fucking shit." He lifted the ginger up carefully, bridal-style, anxiously checking for breathing. He carried Hux to his bed and set him down on top of the folded sheets. Hux had a small gash across his cheekbone and deep purpling appeared around his throat. Ren sucked in a shaky breath. Hux was right. He was a child.

**Author's Note:**

> god DAMN that was dramatic. it looked better in my head, but oh well. yay unresolved drama!


End file.
